072215ErisioKolena
acrobaticAmbulist AA began pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 02:29 -- 02:30 AA: ♪♪♪ Kolena Looks Over At Erisio, Taking A Break From Her Flirting And Then Throwing Shade. ♪♪♪ 02:30 AA: Kolena looks over at Erisio, taking a break from her flirting and then throwing shade. 02:32 AA: "♪♪♪ You Have Been Very Quiet. ♪♪♪" 02:32 AA: "♪♪♪ Are You Feeling Okay? ♪♪♪" 02:32 GC: Erisio is sitting on the floor, his back to the wall. his knees are raised up and his arms wrap around them. It is like an upwards fetal position. He*s staring at cerberus, but also past the dog, as if he*s staring into space. When Kolena addresses him, he tenses up suddenly, as if startled. he turns his head to kolena rapidly. 02:34 GC: He opens his mouth as if to speak, but nothing comes out 02:34 AA: "♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ Yes. ♪ You Have Something Going On With Your Talking. ♪♪♪" 02:35 AA: "♪♪♪ Perhaps I Should Be Texting You Instead. ♪♪♪" 02:35 GC: He fumbles around with his pockets, pulling out several pens that clatter to the floor as he pulls out his phone 02:35 AA: "♪♪♪ Hold On. ♪♪♪" 02:35 AA: She pulls out her own phone. 02:35 AA: * * * 02:36 -- acrobaticAmbulist AA AA began pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 04:36 -- 02:36 AA: Hello. 02:36 GC: h*hel*o 02:36 GC: h*I 02:37 GC: W*a*su*pwh*ats h*appen*ing 02:37 AA: ♪♪♪ Avoiding Having To Talk To The Nathan Human Any Further. ♪♪♪ 02:37 GC: n*ateye*ah he* c*an* be* sc*arys*omet*imes and s*ometim*es Me*ean 02:38 AA: ♪♪♪ And I Should Probably Not Do Too Much More Flirting With Dani Either. ♪ She Is Fun To Flirt With But I Doubt She Is Looking For Anything Serious And I Do Not Know If I Am Interested In Anything Casual. ♪♪♪ 02:39 AA: ♪♪♪ So Is Something Bothering You? ♪ You Look Like I Felt When I Was First Brought To The Base. ♪♪♪ 02:39 GC: ha*aha d*oIth*at*s w*weird 02:41 GC: I*wo*nderwh*y it*s a sc*int*ific my*stery 02:42 GC: *l*i*l*y* sa*id I sh*ould k*ep my*hea*d up if an*ythi*ng ha*append* to* h*er 02:42 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ Were The Two Of You Close? ♪♪♪ 02:42 GC: a*m I n*ot k*eep*ing m*yhea*dup w*ell* en*ough? 02:42 GC: *siS*t*e*r 02:43 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ I Am Sorry, I Did Not Know. ♪♪♪ 02:44 GC: it*s*ok 02:44 AA: ♪♪♪ I Lost My Mother When I First Entered This Game. ♪ I Was Able To Bring Her Back Using My Sprite, But I Was Practically Catatonic After It Happened. ♪♪♪ 02:45 GC: w*ow y*eah that..s*ound*s aw*ful.. 02:45 AA: ♪♪♪ It Was. ♪ So I Think I Have Some Idea Of What You Are Going Through. ♪♪♪ 02:46 AA: ♪♪♪ I Know Lily Might Have Wanted You To "Keep Your Chin Up" For Her Sake, So I Shall Not Tell You Not To, But Can I Tell You Something I Learned From When It Happened To Me? ♪♪♪ 02:46 GC: wh*at? 02:47 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think Maybe Being Sad Is Okay. ♪ Especially In Situations Like These. ♪♪♪ 02:48 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think I Needed My Little Freak Out. ♪♪♪ 02:48 AA: ♪♪♪ And I Think Maybe The Urge To Make Everyone Feel Good All The Time Is Counterproductive. ♪♪♪ 02:48 AA: ♪♪♪ So If You Need To Freak Out Or Throw Yourself A Pity Party Or Anything Like That... ♪♪♪ 02:48 AA: ♪♪♪ ...I Cannot Speak For What "Aunt Lil' Bit" Would Want. ♪♪♪ 02:49 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Think You Should Not Feel Bad About If That Is What You Need. ♪♪♪ 02:50 GC: It*s we*ird.. 02:50 GC: it*s like.. I*d*on*t even kn*ow what* I need 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ That Is What It Was Like For Me Too. ♪ I Just Felt Lost. ♪♪♪ 02:51 GC: At th*is p*oi*nt I can*t even tell if th*e thou*ghts in my h*ead are my own 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ In Some Ways It Was Hard To Even Believe It Had Happened. ♪♪♪ 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ It Kept Feeling Like I Was Going To Wake Up And Realize It Was All A Bad Dream. ♪♪♪ 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ Or That I Had Imagined It. ♪♪♪ 02:51 GC: Y*eah 02:53 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Think You Have To Decide What You Need Right Now. ♪♪♪ 02:53 AA: ♪♪♪ You Have Got Time To Think About It. ♪♪♪ 02:53 GC: I ke*ep loo*ing at th*ose doors. As *ifsh*e wi*ll kic*k the*m dow*n and m*ake her tr*ademark g*r*and entrance 02:53 AA: ♪♪♪ Or To Not Think About It, For That Matter. ♪♪♪ 02:53 GC: g*od if sh*e coul*d see me now.. she*db*e di*sgusted 02:54 AA: ♪♪♪ I Imagine She Would Be Too Busy To Be Disgusted If She Could See You Right Now. ♪♪♪ 02:54 AA: ♪♪♪ As She Would Be Busy Explaining How She Got Here. ♪♪♪ 02:54 AA: ♪♪♪ Or Greeting People. ♪♪♪ 02:55 AA: ♪♪♪ And If She Did Make You Feel Worse About How You Are Feeling About It, She Would Also Be Busy Saying 'Ow, My Ankles, Why Do You Keep Kicking My Ankles Kolena?'" ♪♪♪ 02:56 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Sorry, That Might Not Actually Be Helpful To Hear Right Now? ♪♪♪ 02:56 GC: Erisio gives a faint smile 02:56 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Think You Should Add Guilt To Whatever You Are Feeling Right Now, Is My Point. ♪♪♪ 02:56 AA: ♪♪♪ If You Need To Feel Bad, Feel Bad. ♪ If You Want To Put A Happy Face On It, Then Do That. ♪♪♪ 02:57 AA: ♪♪♪ But Do Not Feel Like You Are Failing Her Or Anyone Else By Doing So. ♪♪♪ 02:58 GC: can* I a*sk y*ou s*omething? 02:58 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes, But I Cannot Promise I Will Answer Until I Know What You Are Going To Ask. ♪♪♪ 03:00 GC: Wh*at d*id you d*o, when y*our mo*m passed..? li*ke, you*re sa*ying I shou*ld do what I th*ink I shou*ld, but wha*t d*id y*ou do? 03:02 AA: ♪♪♪ I Did Nothing. ♪ I Just Sat There, Unmoving, Covered In Blue Blood. ♪ I Think Tethys's Father Must Have Carried Me In Bodily, Or Maybe Pushed Me? ♪ I Do Not Even Remember. ♪ The Next Thing I Remember The Condesce Was In Front Of Me Trying, And Failing, To Comfort Me. ♪♪♪ 03:03 AA: ♪♪♪ And Then I Had To Follow Instructions To Get Into The Game, And Then Mari Told Me I Might Be Able To Bring My Mother Back By Tossing Something Into The Kernelsprite Connected To Her. ♪♪♪ 03:03 AA: ♪♪♪ All I Had Was The Tutu I Had Been Wearing, Which Was Covered In Her Blood. ♪ So It Was A Long Shot. ♪♪♪ 03:03 AA: ♪♪♪ But It Worked. ♪ And Now She Is My Sprite. ♪♪♪ 03:04 AA: ♪♪♪ Which Is Not Exactly The Same As Her Being Alive. ♪ She Is Not Here With Me Or Anything. ♪ But It's Something. ♪♪♪ 03:05 GC: *if o*nly I h*ad a kernal l*eft 03:06 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ I Almost Feel Bad Bringing It Up, Since I Know That Option's Not Available To You. ♪♪♪ 03:06 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Did Not Want To Lie To You, Since You Asked. ♪♪♪ 03:07 GC: it*so*k 03:09 GC: N*ot like it*s yo*ur fa*ult or*anY*Thing 03:10 GC: gu*ess I just thought 03:10 GC: w*ell 03:10 GC: you* ha*ve this a*ir of k*nowing what you*re doing 03:11 AA: ♪♪♪ Do I? ♪♪♪ 03:11 GC: li*ke you h*ave all answe*rs 03:11 GC: It* was unf*air of me to ass*ume that was true, sO*rry 03:11 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Surprised I Give Off That Impression. ♪♪♪ 03:11 AA: ♪♪♪ But What Is The Question You Are Looking For An Answer To? ♪♪♪ 03:12 GC: wh*at to d*o 03:12 AA: ♪♪♪ To Feel Better? ♪♪♪ 03:13 GC: I g*uess 03:13 AA: ♪♪♪ Or To Process This? ♪♪♪ 03:13 GC: ma*be 03:13 AA: ♪♪♪ Perhaps You Would Be Better Off Speaking To The Veterans. ♪ They All Seem To Have Lost Someone. ♪♪♪ 03:14 AA: ♪♪♪ And Unlike Me, They Do Not Seem To Have Managed To Find A Way Out. ♪♪♪ 03:17 GC: I g*ess I*m j*ustdesperate. li*ke a dai*sy in a dark room, st*retching as ta*ll as* I can*to f*ind sunlight, but d*eep do*wn I kno*w it*s in vain 03:18 AA: ♪♪♪ Well I Know A Thing Or Two About Light. ♪♪♪ 03:18 AA: ♪♪♪ And I Think Eventually You Shall Find It, If You Keep Trying. ♪♪♪ 03:18 AA: ♪♪♪ Or Even If You Do Not Really. ♪♪♪ 03:18 AA: ♪♪♪ At Some Point, You Shall Always See The Light Again. ♪♪♪ 03:20 GC: Th*anks fo*r that 03:24 GC: The o*dd part is though.. I*n all the things I*v*e seen, wh*en someone loses a *loved one, they *cry. It*s sad. I didn*t ex*pect lo*ss to feel this.... emp*ty 03:28 AA: ♪♪♪ I Did Not Cry. ♪♪♪ 03:28 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think "Empty" Is A Good Way To Describe How I Felt. ♪♪♪ 03:31 AA: ♪♪♪ So I Think What You Are Going Through Is Normal. ♪♪♪ 03:31 AA: ♪♪♪ And So I Think That Means You Shall Get Through It. ♪♪♪ 03:31 AA: ♪♪♪ But It Is Probably Not Going To Be Fun. ♪♪♪ 03:32 GC: Wha*t if I drag the tea*m down? I*ve already n*ot provi*ded anythi*ng, and no*w I*m li*ke this.. 03:32 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Think You Would Be Capable Of Dragging The Team Down. ♪♪♪ 03:32 AA: ♪♪♪ We Are Already Trawling Along The Deepest Depths. ♪♪♪ 03:34 GC: "Wh*a*t ab*out the n*ext team*s?" 03:35 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Think They Are Doing Any Better, Based On My Experiences With My Last Team, Or With Any Of The Veterans I Have Met. ♪♪♪ 03:37 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Suppose That Will Make You Feel Any Better, But At Least You Should Not Worry About Dragging The Rest Of Us Down. ♪♪♪ 03:37 AA: ♪♪♪ Because I Think We Are All Plenty Capable Of Doing So On Our Own. ♪♪♪ 03:38 GC: Mayb*e you*re right 03:41 GC: Thank*s K*olena 03:42 AA: ♪♪♪ Sure. ♪ I Am Not Sure I Am The Best Person To Be Giving You Advice, But Then Again....we Are All A Bunch Of Dumb Kids With No Idea What We Are Doing. ♪♪♪ 03:43 GC: The w*or*lds* bigge*st assh*ole f*actory 03:43 AA: ♪♪♪ No I Am Pretty Sure That Is Wherever The Twinks Come From. ♪♪♪ 03:45 GC: I th*ought LIbb*y was nice. And Sc*arlet just wants to pr*otect th*e peopl*e she l*ove*s 03:46 AA: ♪♪♪ Libby Did Not Make A Good First Impression On Me. ♪♪♪ 03:46 GC: wh*atd sh*e do? 03:46 AA: ♪♪♪ I Would Rather Not Go Into It. ♪♪♪ 03:46 GC: f*air 03:46 AA: ♪♪♪ But Someone I Have A Lot Of Respect For Seems To Like Her. ♪♪♪ 03:46 AA: ♪♪♪ So Maybe I Am Being Unfair To Her. ♪♪♪ 03:50 GC: I*ve only me*t he*r on*ce 03:50 GC: but wh*en I jsfh jkhwif89&NDS sh*e was ni*ce ab*out it 03:50 GC: Sh*e comfort*ed m*e 03:51 AA: ♪♪♪ Ah Well That Is Clearly My Fault Then. ♪♪♪ 03:51 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Not Attempted To Jsfh Jkhwif89&NDS Around Her. ♪♪♪ 03:52 GC: ug*h 03:52 GC: ju*st ign*ore it 03:52 AA: ♪♪♪ Very Well. ♪♪♪ 03:54 GC: th*anks agai*n Kolena, bu*t I*m g*onna conteml*ate. You Ca*n go back to wh*atever you were d*oing before 03:54 AA: ♪♪♪ All Right. ♪ I Hope You Figure Out What It Is You Need To Do To Come To Terms With This. ♪♪♪ 03:54 AA: ♪♪♪ Good Luck. ♪♪♪ 03:54 GC: Erisio sort of awkwardly half hugs her